The Middle Triforce
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Zelda sent Link back in time in OoT to protect Hyrule. In doing so, she was transported to a mysterious yet familiar temple where she discovers the truth about the Triforce and a fourth Triforce that has been hiding in the shadows all this time


Prologue

Zelda played the tune on the ocarina, playing her lullaby once, twice and a third time until Link disappeared from where she stood.

"Goddess of Wisdom, Courage and Power, send forth Link to restore and protect this world. May he continue to restore peace and prevent the darkness from overpowering the light." Zelda lowered the ocarina in her hands. "It seems it is time to reawaken the companion. Just one final time." Zelda felt herself get transported to the temple

But it was not the Temple of Light, or a temple belonging to any of the sage's. This was far more sacred than any other power in this land. Zelda paced along the scarlet carpet towards the back of the temple. She felt like she had been there before, many times before, but she had no memories of her ever setting foot in this place. In her ears, she could hear a soothing song. As she was compelled towards the back of the temple, Zelda wondered what Link would do once he realised what she had done.

Looking around cautiously, Zelda took in her surroundings. There were stone pillars paced at equal intervals along the red carpet which had been neatly rolled down the temple. The pillars were shiny, like they had been polish not long before Zelda had set foot in the temple. On some of the pillars, embroidered tapestries depicted elaborate scenes that caused Zelda's hand to glide over the surface of the threads. Stepping away from the tapestries, Zelda followed the carpet further into the temple. Everything was so quiet, all Zelda could hear was the muffled, gentle click of her brown boots on the carpet.

At the back of the temple, there was a prayer cushion with the triforce embroidered onto it. It was perched beside a shrine.

"What deity is this shrine dedicated to?" Zelda mumbled as she got closer. "Maybe they can help me, I have to do something to help Link." Zelda knelt down on the cushion, not worrying about the state of her dress as it crinkled around her feet. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Deity of this shrine, I must have been brought here to ask for your help. So I ask that you will send something, anything, to aid Link on his journey to protect and preserve this world. As Din, Nayru and Farore are my witnesses, and I hold the power of wisdom, I must do something to help Link."

"Please stop Child." A calm, peaceful female voice said. A slender, gloved hand felt under Zelda's chin, lifting it up to see a woman staring down at her. She had an oval shaped face which her features were positioned perfectly upon. Zelda could find no fault with this woman's appearance. They had captivating golden eyes that reminded Zelda of the Triforce that hung in the Temple of Light. Zelda scanned the woman's pale face, in awe at her beauty.

"Who are you?" Zelda whispered, frowning a little at the woman.

"I am Ruba, the fourth goddess-" Ruba moved her hand from Zelda's chin. She had her hair plaited and braided neatly on the top of her head and a dress with the emblem of Hyrule on it. Zelda couldn't help but contradict this 'Ruba' goddess.

"There are only three goddesses, there is no record of a fourth goddess."

"Oh Child, just because there is no record of me ever existing doesn't mean I didn't exist. And this is not the first time I have met the holder of triforce of wisdom. I have met someone before, she called me the Golden Goddess. What has brought you here?"

"I do not know. I… I have no idea. I was transported here after I sent Link away." Zelda stood up slowly, stepping back a little. "I just hope he can forgive me for what I have done."

"Well, this is the Temple of the Triforce." Ruba spread her hands out to the side, Zelda turned in amazement at the temple. Stone columns lined up down the temple with beautiful golden banners above the red carpet. Zelda ran down the red carpet, captivated by a stained glass window on one of the walls. "I see you are enchanted by the mosaic. It depicts of something called the Fourth Triforce."

"The… Fourth… Triforce…?"

"Well, in order to aid the existing three triforces, a fourth one was created. Like the Hope in Pandora's box. In the Triforce (12) that we know, when put together, they create a fourth triangle on the inside. The fourth triangle is just what has been aiding Link all this time."

"You mean that there is still hope?" Zelda asked, looking over her shoulder as Ruba wandered towards them. "But what will happen now Ruba?"

"Only time will tell, we cannot know unless… Unless you go and find Link in whichever realm he is currently in. But there is no way of knowing which realm he is living in."

"And there is no one else that can help us?" Zelda looked at Ruba with a look of fear. Ruba remained silent, thinking of possible options.

"I'm was beginning to doubt why Nayru chose to bless you with the power of wisdom." Zelda flinched, a little hurt but the fourth goddesses' comment. "I doubted your ability and used the fourth triforce to help Link. But I know now that you are capable." Zelda's fists shook.

"You did that? Then who is the beholder of the fourth triforce?"

"It will be revealed to you one day."

"Why?"

"For reasons of their safety. I believe that you are going to have to wait here until an appropriate time to reveal yourself to Link again. You must prepare yourself to meet a Link that may not be the one which you remember. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I can handle that." Zelda nodded slowly.

"Then as you agree, that leads me to the next matter." Ruba led Zelda away towards a large stone door. The door was engraved with an intricate design on; Zelda also noticed the Triforce in the central area of the door. "Behind this door is a safe haven. You must wait there and sleep until the time is right, I will make sure that Link gets all the help that he needs."

"Hold on, what if Link needs my help?" Zelda asked persistently. Since she first laid eyes on him as she spied on Ganondorf, she knew that he was special. Over the time that he had disappeared, whilst he had been in safe hands in the Temple of Time, Zelda had thought about him every day. She was hoping that one day, Link would return to Hyrule and he would be there to fight with her. It tore her apart to send Link away but, it was for the benefit of their world.

"He won't, I have faith in my choice. Just like Nayru had in you." Ruba handed Zelda a pretty chain of beads.

Zelda's fingers rubbed the surface of the beads, she had never seen something so pretty before in all her life. It was far prettier than anything Zelda had seen her mother wear. The beads were similar to the sea sapphires that the Zora population were in great possession of, but these beads were important _Ruba must have a valid reason for giving them to me, _Zelda thought to herself. "This is my gift to you Zelda. It is something that will come in useful in later years, I promise."

"If you say so." Zelda placed a hand on the door, from exactly where she touched it, a peculiar blue light spread out across the door, illuminating the triforce. Zelda stepped back into Ruba as the door opened.

"What are you waiting for? Step inside, I promise you that everything will be alright." Ruba flicked the train of her dress around her slender body. "May the power of the Goddesses watch over you as you wait."

Zelda paused and slowly walked into the safe haven, wondering if she would ever come out again.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Hi! I wanted to give this story a background and hoped that I may be able to lead into the story, so what do you think? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
